Software developers frequently make and submit changes to source code managed by revision control systems (e.g., Git). For example, a software developer may make a code change to source code of an application stored in a source code repository hosted by a revision control system. The code change may then be merged into the source code of the application stored in the source code repository. Prior to the code change being merged into the application, it would be desirable to perform various tests on the code change to ensure that the application can work as designed when the code change is integrated with the application. However, testing each code change that is to be merged into the application may be resource consuming and time consuming. As a result, the source code of the application may be tested for deployment after multiple code changes have been merged into the application.